The patent application entitled “GENERATION OF TERAHERTZ WAVES” is herein referred to as the patent application #1. The patent application entitled “DYNAMICS OF TERAHERTZ RADIATION” is herein referred to as the patent application #2.
In the patent application #1 a method of THz photon generation was disclosed. The method of patent application #1 comprises: (A) providing a Magnon Gain Medium (MGM), wherein the MGM supports generation of nonequilibrium magnons; and (B) injecting nonequilibrium electrons into the MGM. Propagation of nonequilibrium electrons in the MGM causes generation of nonequilibrium magnons. Interaction between nonequilibrium magnons causes generation of THz photons.
In the patent application #2 apparatus for generation of Terahertz radiation was disclosed. The apparatus of the patent application #2 comprises: (A) a Magnon Gain Medium (MGM), wherein the MGM supports generation of nonequilibrium magnons; and (B) at least one magnon mirror (MM). The nonequilibrium magnons are generated in the MGM. Interaction between nonequilibrium magnons leads to generation of Terahertz photons.